Al-Revis Heroes I : Beyond Alchemy
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: She saved Vayne so he didn't die, and claims that she's his childhood friend on the next day!New stories will be told, as more danger and mystery awaits! Welcome,to Al-Revis Alliance, as they meet new friends,such as other Alchemist,Warriors, and...Demons?And it's all Beyond Alchemy (Includes OC, Vayne x OC)Warning!Character death on later chapters!Not related to original story!
1. Prologue : A new begining

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes  
**

**YO!MINNA!**

**As usual Overlord-Lucia**

**Well, I played 'Mana Khemia : Student Alliance' recently...It's AWSOME! LOVING IT!**

**The story's based on Vayne's Ending, But I changed it a bit. So he didn't die, LOL. Well, hope ya guys like it! (note: includes OC,sorry for typos)**

Chapter 1 : A New Begining

_FlashBack_

In that place,a silver-haired boy is lying in a weak condition. Trying to stand but can't. The place is rumbling and about to collapse in a few minutes

"urrgh..." vaye groaned weakly trying to stand, but he had no strength. a black cat came, approaching him. It's his traveling companion, sulpher. "meow, meow..." he mewed, trying to talk to vayne who is in a very weak condition. "sulpher, i don't understand what are you saying anymore. I don't have the power to do so..." he replied that mew in a weak and shaking tone.

"meow..mew..." sulpher whimpered hearing that answer, he wants to talk to vayne, but he can't since vayne didn't have the power to understood what is he saying. _'well, i guess it's the end for me. My friends will continue their life without me. Jess,Nikki,Flay,Pamela,Roxis,Anna, and muppy. Thanks for everything...' _Vayne thinks while he wait for the place to collapse and buried him.

Just at the last moment before the place collapsed, a bright light appeared in front of him with a had a long silky dark-blue hair that reached her hips. she wears the Al-Revis academy uniform. The girl started "Vayne...why...why do you do this?" she asked with a soft voice. "wh..who...a..are..y..you?" he replied weakly "why do you want to be buried in this place? Think about your friend... Jess,Nikki,Flay,Pamela,Roxis,Anna,Muppy and others... Why?" she continued

'_why did she know about me, and everybody else!? I never met her before. How...?'_ he thought if for a while, then answered "i..don't want to hurt them anymore. Not to the one i care for most.." he replied "even if i wouldn't, i still can't stand right now.." he groaned. "meow..." sulpher mewed 's like she wants to say something to the girl. It looks like sulpher knew something about this strange girl that appeared in front of them.

the girl let out a chuckle that's almost unoticeable, and said "if you wish you can get out, i'll help you out..." the girl said and then a bright light appeared again. When it vanished, vayne,sulpher, and the girl disappeared. Just before the place collapsed.

**Meanwhile outside...**

"**DAMN IT! Why did that idiot didn't told us that he would do this!?"** Flay Groaned angrily while stomping his feet to the ground. "well, maybe he didn't want to hurt us with his strength anymore..." Jess said it with a small voice.

"Eeeekkkk!" Nikki exclaimed. "what is it Nikki?" anna asked. "look..." Roxis added. bright light shines in front of them all. And when the light vanished, it revealed Vayne who's in a fainted condition and sulpher who's still awake. "mew!" he mewed exitedlly as he know that they're safe.

_FlashBack Ends_

"uurrggh.." Vyane groaned as he woke up and find himself on a bed at the workshop. _'what? I'm still alive!?' _he thought for a second. "Oh! Vayne. You're awake." Said jess climbing up the stairs to the bed. "jess? Am i alive?" the boy asked. "wel,duh! You're! It not, why would you be here!?" Nikki shoked him with that scream. "whoa...Nikki! please don't scare me likee thet..." he said it with a weak tone as he just woke up.

"looks like someone's awake." Flay said. "oh,vayne...i thought you're dead...please don't do that again,will you?" pamela added. Vayne got confused. He supposed to die burried in that place. "can someone tell me what happen last night?" vayne asked with a sweatdrop hearing what his friends just said. "well, when we wait outside...you appeared with a bright light with sulpher." Roxis explained. "well, we don't know how did it happened or who did it."muppy added.

The someone knock the door. "coming..." said jess while rushing to the door. As she opened it, a girl looks excatly like the one who saved him standing was shoked seeing that. "um...exscuse me..is this workshop owned by Flay Gunnar?" she a the same tone he heard last night. "of course it is! It's the flay cave!" flay screamed as he jumped from the second floor and landed sucessfuly, then stand. "then... can i join this workshop?" the girl asked. "of, course you can!" flay said exitedly. "well, the name's Karen Ivona. Just call me karen." The girl bowed as she introduced herself "hey! What about me!?" a little fox as big as sulpher with a cream fur and fluffy tail said with a bit anoyed tone."Oh! and this is my traveling companion, Astral..." she added

**After a while talking with Karen...**

"say, karen...what weapon do you use...?Astral is your manna, right..." nikki asked. "well, it's similar to vayne's, but Astral able to turn almost into anything when needed." She explained. "whoa...awsome..." jess was amazed. "how did you get to this school? You're seniors already,right?" anna asked

"before i came here by miss isolde's invitation, i was at an alchemy school..." she said. "hey...since it's free time, why don't we try some experiment?" jess asked in a rather exited tone. "jess...you better don't planning to do semothing diffcult again..." vayne said with a bit teasing tone. "well, if she mess up again we can just clean it...even though it's gonna smell burnt a little..." nikki added. "Nikki..." Jess yelled. "okay...okay... take it easy. Geezz..." nikki raise defensive hands with a sweatdrop. "how about we try to make something more simple?" anna sugested. "yea. So it will reduce the chance of failing..." Vayne added. After a while they try to make something, jess start the conversation. "hey,Karen..." said jess. "yea?" replied Karen while she putting some ingridients in. "how did you get to know vayne so well? You've just met him a few hours ago." Jess continued. "yea! I wanna know too!" nikki added.

"well...it's not the first time i met him personaly..." she started. "WHAAAT!?" nikki and Jess exclamied in disbelief. "i was Vayne childhood friend to be exactly... but we've ben seperated for a long time so he probably didn't remeber me..." she chukled. _'what!? She's my childhood friend!?' i didn't even know her. Maybe that's what she meant.' _Vayne thinks for a while. After that they continued their synthesize.

**Night , 10.35 pm...**

"can't sleep..." vayne talk to himself. Sulpher awake and then said. "why don't you take a walk around school? Teacher didn't forbid us, you know..." vayne was shocked that he understood what sulpher just said. "WHOA! Sulpher!" _'since when did i understood what sulpher said!?'_ he thought it for a while. "okay,then... will you acompany me, sulpher?" vayne ask. "sure, i didn't have anything to do,so.. i'm gonna take a look around. After all there's a few places that we haven't seen" sulpher replied. "let's go then..." vayne asked. Then they both went out around the school.

When him and sulpher went to look around they saw a lot of fireflies around. "it's very beautiful when it's night isn'it?" sulpher asked. "yea... i don't know about this sight. It's amazing..." Vayne admited. They saw the whole school from the roof.

when they're enjoying the sight,suddenly they heard a music was singed by a voice. Judging from the voice it belongs to a female. It sounds familiar to vayne and sulpher. "hey, you heard that, sulpher?" vayne asked to convince what he just heard. "yeah... let's check it out..." sulpher replied. So, they checked it out. They rushed to the place where the voice is heard, and they found a big beautiful sakura tree. The petals are falling, but it grows back slowly.

'_it seems the tree had been here for a long time. Maybe ages. And it's very beautiful,too...'_ vayne think about the tree he just saw for a while. And the songs seem familiar. He seems to know that song from somewhere, but he can't remember it. Somehow, his memories that are still lost are coming back to him. Memories about the new girl, Karen Ivona.

The song that she sings, somehow it looks like a lullaby. but it hurts his heart badly that he wants to start crying, but he hold it back. _'just who's the girl singing up there? I've never heard this song before the new term arrived. Must be freshmen...'_ he thought to himself. Since she's hidden behind the petals, vayne didn't had a chance to see her face. He was tyring hard to see it, since the wind didnt' blow away the petals. So he's having a hard time. While sulpher, he's also trying to see who's the girl behind this song. They're working hard.

"you see who it is,Sulpher?" vayne asked. "nope, it's hard..." sulpher replied "guess we'll have to wait till she come down..." sulpher continued. "well, her songs are beautiful, so let's hear it till the end." Vayne said. So they sat under the sakura tree, listening to the lullaby.

Suddenly the wind blows a bit hard, causing the petals to blow away, revealing the girl's face. Vayne quickly stands and try to look at the girl's face. It was Karen. With astral sit next to her.

He was shocked seeing that girl up on the tree. To be honest to himself, her songs is even better than Nikki's.

"oh?" after she finished her lullaby song, he went down the tree and say hello to vayne. "karen, is that you song?" vayne asked. "well,yes. I love to sing since i was a kid." She admited. 'well, it's beautiful song. I've never heard of it before." Sulpher said cathing up to them. "what are you doing up there?" vayne asked again. "you want to know? The come with us..." Astral added replied. "ahh...no...i can't. I'm not used to climb trees..." vayne said nervously "then, i'll help you out..." the girl said exitedly.

"okay, put you left feet there." As Karen gave him instructions. They climb the tree with sulpher too. Since sulpher is curious about what she saw. After they got up, Karen started. "well, look around. Fell free to." Vayne look around, it's a view he had never seen. A beautiful flower garden with various kind of flowers.

"it's...beautiful..." vayne said with an amused expression. "well, no one ever knew about this, since they never went here..." she explained. "yes...i've never seen a view like this." Sulpher added. "well, you can watch it whenever you want to." Karen said. "just don't tell anyone about the tree,okay?" she smiled and winked her eyes. "why?" vayne asked in a quizical look on his face. Same as slupher

"it's more fun if few people knew about it." She explained and chukled. "agree." Sulpher said. "hey,how about we make this tree our workshop's secreet place?" Karen asked. "it's a good idea..." vayne said "why don't we tell them about the tree tomorrow?" sulpher sugested. "okay!" Karen replied.

"um...Karen... I have a request..." Vayne aksed. "yea? What's the matter?" Karen replied "Can you sing a song for me?" vayne asked. "hm? Sure...I'll sing a song that you might know..." the girl gave him a warm smile. "oh... okay... thanks."

Chapter 1 End

**Well,well? You Like it? XD**

**It's my Fanfic about Mana Khemia,so please go easy on me... (-_-")**

**Oh! About Vayne's past, i change it a bit so the story would make sense.**

**Maybe i'll try to write som more Mana Khemia fic, maybe based on the other character's ending. Just maybe. So, if any of you guys have any ideas please personal message me,kay? And please review and follow the story for more chapters,okay? XD**

**I'm working on chapter 2 right now, so please wait a while, everyone...**

**Well, Bye for now! See ya soon! **


	2. The invitation

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes  
**

**Well, hello, everyone!**

**Sorry for the loong delay. Too much work and not much time to write this fic. I'm working on others too, you know... (-_-")**

**WOW, I Changed the whole Scenario of his ending, didn't I? Well, it's because the whole story wouldn't make sense if i didn't. Oh! And i wanna say thankies to all who been reviewing, fav, and follow my story...thanks,guys!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Mana Khemia. I only own my OC**

**Well, Enjoy! XD**

**and sorry for any typo**

Chapter 2 : The Invitation

A short flasback for chapter 1, Vayne didn't die, a girl Named Karen Ivona joined the workshop. And last, Vayne asked the girl to sing while they sat at a sakura tree that only they know.

"well, okay. I'll sing for you..." she gave him a warm smile. "oh...okay thanks." Vayne replied. "and, maybe you're familiar with this song..." she continued. '_really? I might know this song?'_ he thinks for a while

**Hashiridase run for your life **

**ano hi no yume made **

**akiramezu ni Try & Try**

** Kirameki wa nakushita kunai**

**Itsumo to onaji asa Beru ga naru**

** sujigaki toori no mainichi **

**hurry up**

** kyou mo, Restless life**

**Taikutsu na rizumi shibarareru **

**sanketsugimi na seikatsu **

**wake up**

** Kanari, Restriction**

**Yume o wasureru nande dekinai yo**

**Hashiri dase run for your life**

** mirai no watashi o**

** mitsuke dashite Try & Try**

** Egao ni kaetai**

**Toki Hanate Your precious soul**

** Shinjiru tsuyosa ni **

**Kidzuita nara Try & Try**

**Yakusoku wa Chikai ni kawaru**

"well, what do you think?" she said, finishing her song. "it's no finished yet. I'm still working on it..." she continued. "well, it's amazing. I've heard nikki's but, to be honest...yours are better..." he admitted with a smile. _'well, i do fell familiar with her song. But i don't remember exactly where... maybe when i was a child.'_ He thought for a while. "'well, let's return to the workshop. If we don't get back there before they wake up...that would be trouble,wouldn't it? She said with a small smile. "agreed...let's go back." Sulpher said "yea... i don't wanna get into trouble..." Astral added.

So they climb down and get back to the workshop. One good thing for sure, they're all still sleeping. So they don't get into some trouble.

**The next day...**

Jess rushed to the workshop with a letter on her hand. "hey, guys...check it out. We got a letter." She said with an exited tone. "huh? It's here already?" karen said. "what do you mean, Karen?" roxis ask. "oh! Just read it and i'll explain the rest..." she replied with a pout."it's for Vayne..." nikki said reading the writing on the envelope. "huh? Me?" vayne said in a confused tone. Vayne ripped the envelope and read it.

**Dear Vayne**

**Hello, there... i"m Lucia, leader of the 'Al-Revis' alliance.**

**You, and your company had been invited to join our alliance. Karen will explain the rest. After you graduated in a few month, **

**please come to the alliance hall. Karen will guide you there.**

**And i'll explain everything that you need to know when you guys arrived. So be patient,okay?**

**Well, that's it for now... have a nice day...**

**6****th**** March, 736**

**Lucia  
**

"what's that supose to mean!?" Nikki yelled. "there's an Alliance too on Al-Revis!?" Jess also yelled."okay...settle down..i will explain everything now..." Karen sweatdrop. "now, where should i begin..." karen said to herself ina confused mind. "ah! Yes! Now let me explain everything...ehem..." she cleared her throat before explain everything.

"you've heard the rumor about the Black Phoenix, right?" she started. "yea...many of our classmates were talking about it..." Jess said. "our alliance had been tracking it for a long time. When it summoned. Those who summons them gain enternal life." She explained. "and, the Dark Alliance had been trying to summons them. And it's a bad thing." She continued. "then, it must be stopped!" flay exclaimed. "it's not gonna be easy,though. Your rival, Tony and Renne are in the dark alliance." She said.** "UGH! I HATE EM'!WHY DID THEY ALWAYS IN THE WAY!?"** nikki yelled. "well, it's a great chance to have a final , the vice leader is tony anyway..." she winked. "well, it is a gret chance." Flay said.

"well, you guys will graduate in three months, anyway..." Karen said. "so soon or later, you guys'll have the final showdown..." she chukled. "but don't think about it. It's still a while till the time. First, let's do an assignment..." jess said. "yeah...don't think about it right now..." anna added.

And so, their life continued. As they almost graduated and with the invitation to the alliance, a new wave of life are in front of them.

Chapter 2 End

**Sorry for short chapter. I'm rushing that time...**

**Maybe i should make the next chapter longer...i was just thinking, if i owned Mana Khemia,maybe i'll remake the story... just maybe...and make it until 5****th**** series.. LOL.**

**Oh! by the way, for Disgaea Lovers, please wait... maybe on chapter 3 or 4... (T.T)**

**Vayne : well, i say she is a little wierd. I wonder what will happen if she's the on who owned Mana Khemia...**

**Jess (and everyone else on Al-Revis academy) : WHAT THE...!?**

**Overlord-Lucia : Bye!**


	3. It's your choice, Anna

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes  
**

**Okay! Hello, People!**

**Crazy author here, ready to entertain you! XD**

**Oh, i'm sooooo sorry for the long wait (if you think so) this is special chapter for Anna (i guess) and there's maybe Flay x Anna, for the next two chapter. so for fans, prepare for fangirling...LOL**

**Well, next chapter is ready! Enjoy! Oh, character maybe OC on this fic... XD**

**Diclaimer : I don't Own Mana Khemia**

**Sorry for typos**

Chapter 3 : It's Your Choice, Anna

One morning in the workshop.

(Anna's POV)

'_What should i do!?' _it's almost four month and i've haven't decide it. Wait! It's been almost four month and i've haven't decided it!? okay, you guys might be confused. I gotta explain it, right? But i'm not sure if you guys are gonna be okay with it. (readers : just do it! It's taking the fic too long! Anna : Okay,okay... +sigh+) okay, i'll explain everything . four months ago, I,Anna Lemouri,was told that i must kill Vayne Aurelius under my father's request. If i don't, i'll be dump from my family. Crazy,huh? But, what make me confused is, which to chose?. And, i've never tell anyone about this.

And so, i spend the last day thinking about it. And so, my day arrived. I've been thinking about it perfectly. And...i've chosen to kill him. well, I need my family most. So i head to his dormitory room, while everyone was sleeping, and sneak in. The door wasn't locked. Well, i guess vayne is still the same. Always forget to lock the door. So i camein with a dagger on my hand._'i'm a coward'_ i said to my self. Well,yeah. What kind of a swordman would do such a thing. But i need to do it

(end of anna's POV)

So the girl entered his room approaching him quietly. An aiming her blade on his chest. Just when she abut to stab him, her hand is shaking, tears overflowing her face and she sat on the floor. Her dagger clanks, and wake up the boy. "anna!? What are you doing here..." he asked "i...i was...about to kill...you...i...i'm so...sorry..." after she sadid that she cried out loud. It makes everyone from her workshop came to the room. "what's going on?" Jess asked. "eeek...!" Nikki yelled. A shadow appeared on the window that's not ,the idiot boy also didn't lock the window next to his bed.

"father...?" Anna aksed. "anna...you seem to fail to do your job...so i have to do this by myself,then..." the man said. "wha...!" vayne exclaimed. Anna's father, actually had a strong hate on vayne's father. Knowing that he had a child (or should i say a 'Manna' to be exactly), he thought a way to get rid of it. He swing a katana at vayne, befor it reached him...

**CLANG!**

It was blocked by a spear. Three mysterious girls appeared and save his live (again?). a red hair girl with a spiky twin tail blocked his katana. Another girl with blond spiky single ponytail put her handgun at his head. While another long blond haire girl was preparing to shot him with an arrow from the corner. No one was expecting that. "WHA...!?" Jess exclaims "Who are they?" Nikki asked in a confused tone. "hahaha...another hero showed up!" Flay said.

"give up right now...!" the redhead said. "GGGRH!" he groaned. "anna..." Karen said. Stepping close to her who's trembled on the floor."uh...?" her voice is shaking for she was crying.

**WHACK!**

Everyone was shocked. Karen, slaped the girl right on her left cheek, and said "Those who take lives easily like it was nothing, can not be call an Alchemist, or a Swordman!" she said with tears on her face. "Ah..." she mumbled. '_she's right,Vayne is the only one that i can trust with all my secrets...i...i can't just kill him and take his life like that...'_ she said to herself. "Anna, it's your choice!" she continued. Now, Anna had to chose, her family ,that she need the most, or her friends, that she share things with. She was on a dilema. Which to chose. Both are important to her.

"anna, you need your family,most..." his father said. She turn around, wanting to return to her family, but before she does that, Karen also said something. "Anna, i can't promise you everlasting happiness, but... there's one thing that i can promise you...Anna..." she said "you're not going to be alone anymore, you already have those who care for you...we'll hear all your problems...but, it's your choice,Anna..." she continued and gave her a warm smile. Everyone from her workshop also wanting her to go back with them.

After a moment of silent, anna had made her descicion. "father, i'm sorry...i can't go your way anymore, i want to go my on way...i'm sorry..." she said, walking towards Karen, and take her hand. "anna, you're no longer one of us..." her father said the last word, then vanished. The threee girls put their weapon down, as anna starts to cry on the floor,her face is overflowing with tears. everyone tried to calm her down, but she's on the top of her regrets. _'i shouldn't have done that in the first place...'_ she said to herself

"Anna..." Flay, come close to her, who's crying heavily at that time. "uuh...?" she cried in a shaking voice. Then, that flay who everyone think was an idiot who didn't understand love, did something no one would ever expected in their whole life, well maybe but, the chance is almost impossible to happen in his life...

He,Flay Gunnar...**Kissed** Anna Lemouri on her Lips. It was their first kiss they had in their lives, and it was also the most passionate one. The kiss stopped anna from crying, and the girl said "F...Flay..." she blushed on a cherry color. Well, i should say both of them were in a blush. While everyone was stuned in disbelief that he totally did it.

"anna, i...i can't hold it back anymore..." Flay said in a blushing face... "huh...?" the girl was confused hearing that. "i...I..**Love **you...Anna..." the older boy said it in front of everyone. A sound of 'WHAAAAAAAATT!?' was heard from Vayne's room. But, good thing it didn't wake up anyone.

"i don't need the answer right now, but i expect in to be before the graduation..." he continued. "uhh... okay then, i guess..." anna replied in that blush. Okay, one problem done, another problem appeared for our little swordman, Anna. Just keep calm anna, you can do it!

So, the day ended with peace, but anna still confused with Flay said that word the other , she thought about it for the final days, and the graduation day comes closer.

**Chapter 3 End**

**well, what do you guys think?**

**sorry if it didn't satisfied you readers, sorry... (T.T)  
**

**well see ya guys on the next chapter! Oh! and, If you feel, excuse me... i wanna go fangirling about this fic...HOHOHO!**

** +fangirling+**


	4. Anna's first love

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes  
**

**Okay, let's get started here,people!**

**Crazy author here. Chapter 4 is ready. Okay,a short flashback. Anna was sent to kill vayne, she failed, her dad came along. And flay kissed and confess to her, blah blah blah... Oh, and the one that saved his life (again?) was actually Rozalin, Etna, and Flonne. So there you go. Disgaea crossover on chapter 3. Well, enjoy,guys!**

**Well, let's get the party started here!**

**Dsclaimer : i don't own Mana Khemia. I only own the OC on this fic.**

**Oh, and sorry for any typo.**

Chapter 4 : Anna's first love

Another quiet day on the workshop. Jess and Nikki are doing some experiment with the wind mana and the tree mana. Pamela and Flay are having some chat at the second floor. Vayne went to the library. And roxis, nobody knows. While Anna is sitting on the middle table, reading a book, while thinking about that word Flay said a few days ago about 'he **loves** her and stuffs'.

(Anna's Pov)

'_what in the world is going on here!? i...i didn't expect that to happen. Well, i do have a special feelings for him,but...it's just...!AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!'_ our little swordman is messing up her hair. Dropping the book she was reading. _'what should i answer?! Graduation day is three more days! Uurrgh! I'm just too confused about this!'_ she messed up her hair again. Making Jess, Nikki, Mana of wind, and mana of tree to let out a sweatdrop.

(end of Anna's Pov)

Jess, who was also wandering about what anna thinks about flay, left nikki with her experiment, and approaches her. "hey, Anna..." she started. "uh! Yes?" the girl started to blush a little. Jess let out a chukle and said. "what do you think?" she asked. "i mean, flay totally said that he loves you, so...what will you answer?" she continued. "ah! Urr...i...i'm...not sure yet." She looked at her feet while blushing. "ppppppffff..." Jess hold out her laugh. "just say yes,Anna... we know you love him..." jess added. "Wha...!?" now, she's blushing in a deep red all over her face. "...excuse me, i'm going to the rooftop now..." anna said leaving the room.

(Anna's POV)

'_what's that suppose to mean!? Should i answer yes? Graduation day is tomorrow!' _she mumbled to herself. She thought about it for a very long time. Then started to thinks again. _'well, i do...__Love__ him, but...well, he might be my first love, tough.' _She thinks again.

**The next day...**

'_graduation day is today, i should Answer his confession.' _Anna thought.

(end of Anna's POV)

As Vayne and others went to te hall, anna is sitting in a sakura tree that had been their secret area for three months. It's where she and flay promised to met after the graduation. After that, Flay came. "hey, anna..." flay walked slowly with a blush on his face. Anna, directly ran into the older boy, then kissed him on the lips. Well, it's a bit strange if flay did it, but this time...it was anna.

"a...anna...?" he mumbled. "flay, i love you." Anna said in a red face. As they had their romance, the wind blows away the petals. It was anna's first love she ever had. Everyone was peeking from a bush. As they mumbled about anna and flay. well, anna knew that they were peeking, but who cares! it was her first love. she can't just get distracted that easily. So, the day ended, as flay and anna are couple now.

Chapter 4 End

**Meh, sorry short chapter, it's the extra i guess**

**Anna: author, why did you make me do that!?**

**Me : just chill, you guys loved it, right?**

**Anna & Flay : ... +blushed+**

**Me : okay,bye for now!**


	5. You've Been Warned,Vayne

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes**

**Okay, people!**

**Okay, next chapter is here! The disgaea x Mana Khemia will be fully crossover here,too! So for both fans, enjoy! Oh, and character here might be OOC.**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Mana Khemia or Disgaea.**

**And sory for any typo... XD**

Chapter 5 : You've Been Warned,Vayne

Well, A few months had passed. Now, Vayne and Friends had graduated. While Anna,she skipped the last grade. So,now they're on their way to the alliance hall with the guide from the new girl they just met,Karen Ivona.

."Guys! Let's get going..." Karen called them as they're on their way to the alliance hall. "yeah...we're right behind you..." Vayne replied. As they went there trough the heights, finally they're at the alliance hall. "You guys better watch out...if you don't want to die..." karen remind them with a chukle. "What's that suppose to mean?" Roxis ask her. "Meh, just watch out..." she added. As they got in, a prinny just flew right next to the door,and...

**BOOOM!**

"Whoa, that was a slick dodge..." said a red haired girl. "you better be more careful next time, Enta..." a blone spiky ponytail girl reminmded her. "Miss Rozalin is right! Don't just throw a prinny like that..." a blodne hair girl added. "just shut up, Flonne..." Etna groaned. "eerrr...i don't understand what's going on here..." Jess said with a sweatdrop. "Well, like i said. This place are alliance from the netherworld,celestia, and others..." Karen replied. "Wait! You didn't tell us that!" Nikki exclaimed. "I didn't? Well, you know now..." she winked.

"Man, she's sure is a weird one..." Vayne admitted. "Yup..." Nikki replied. "well, let's get going..." Karen told them. Then, they went to talk with the leader, get to know other members, knowing the Alliance's room and stuffs, then they got into their room. "well, i asked Ms. Lucia that you guys can be in the same room..." she smiled while they walk to their room. "well, take a rest...we're gonna train tomorrow..." she leaved them.

"Hey, i'm gonna take a walk around the area..." Vayne said while leaving with Sulpher. "Sure...just don't be late for dinner..." Jess remind him. Well, everyone else did what they want. Some take a walk, and some stay in the a while walking around, sulpher started,"Vayne,you gotta get used to the areas here..." sulpher said. "yea..." vayne replied while they're taking a walk around the Alliance's area.

"Hey, why don't we go to the alliance's rooftop?" Vayne asked. "hm...that might be a good idea..." sulpher replied. They they went to the rooftop. There, they saw Kren and Astral were already there before them. "hng...Karen..." he called the girl's name. "Oh, Vayne...come sit here..." she asked. As he sat on the roof, he started to think about what happen since he start his study at Al-Revis. "You know... manny things happen since i start my study..." Vayne started.

"Really?" Karen asked. "Yeah...i mean...first i met Jess, then Tony,Renne. Then Flay appeared. Then Nikki joined the party..." He continued."Wow...it sounds very interesting..." Kren smiles. "Then, we got to make a nicro cloth...then Roxis came along...same as Pamela, Anna, and muppy...such a great time..." he laughs a little. "But to tell you the truth..." he continued. "what?" Karen asked. "I...i'm not a human...i'm actually a mana created by my father,Theofratus..." he said it with a sad face.

Hearing that suddenly makes Kren turn pale."What's the matter Karen?" he aksed. "Err...Oh! nothing...nothing..." she tried to calm herself down. "I smell something fishy here..." sulpher added. "Hey! If she said it's okay,the it's okay!" Astral yelled a bit. "Astral, calm down...sorry if she disturbs you..." she apologize while hugging Astral. "it's okay..." Vayne replied. Well,Hours had past. It's almost evening. They still talking about the things happened in their life. They got completly lost track of time.

"Oh, it's almost evening...let's get back to the main hall." Karen started. "we don't want to be late for dinner ,don't we?" Astral added. "Sure...let's get back..." Vayne replied. So, the day ended. But not quite yet for Vayne. He's still a bit confused about something. Something that happened a while ago.

(Vayne's POV)

The boy sat on his bed. While Shulpher was sleeping on his knees. While he was reading a book, he thought of something. _'Why is her face so pale when i told her that i was a mana? Did she know about something? No, she's just a member. She can't know anything about me. Maybe she only know about my father.' _He thought for a while. "Hey! Vayne...what are you thinking?" Nikki asked. "Oh. Nothing..." the Sliver-haired boy replied.

"Well, if you say so..." Nikki leaved him alone with sulpher. And then, the boy continued his mind that's been wandering for a while. _'well, another thing that bugs me is, that the day when Anna almost kill me. If i wasn't created by my father...she wouldn't have to be banded from her family...'_ (Me: Okay...Vayne,you think too much.)

And his mind just keep getting lost in the wonderland. _'I just wish i would dissappear from this world...so that...things would...be...No! i can't let that happen again. Not after what happen to the academy! But for a while i didn't understand what sulpher said,So-" _before he could finish his thoughts,sulpher wake up. "Hey...Vayne... what are you doing?" he asked. Vayne was stuned and it remined him of something.

'_Hold on! If I understand what's Sulpher is saying, that only means...that...my powers are...it's back...! the __**'Manna of Wishes'**__ had return...!' _he warn himself. Suddenly a voice greeted him. _**"You've could just wish for it, and it will happen..." **_it called Vayne. He was shocked hearing that voice and dropped his book. Suddenly his vision changed. To a place, deep in his heart. There,he saw someone. Someone very familiar to him. It was, **The Mana of Wishes**.

'_Huh? You...you're the-'_ before he could finished his words, it replied. _**"Yes...i'm 'yourself'. Your 'desire',your 'insist', your 'power'. All that you've wished for, it all happens because of 'Me'. I am the one that grants all your wishes." **_He said it with a smirk on his face._**"You wished for it didn't you?" **_he added. _'No! I didn't! I don't want hat to happen again...Not aftfer what happened to my friends!'_ he yelled a bit. _**"Well, is you say so...but remember, i'll always grant 'everything' that you wish for." **_He replied,then vanished.

(End of Vayne's POV)

"Vayne...!" Jess called him. "Huh?" the boy was snapped out of his wonderland. "Let's go downstairs...it's almost dinner time..." She added. "Oh...okay...come on Sulpher..." then he went downstairs to have dinner. And they talk with the others."Hey, you guys are from Al-Revis Academy,right?" Hanako asked. "Well,yes..." Jess replied. "Woow...that's cool...you guys get to know alchemy..." Taro added. "Maybe you guys could help Mao..." Beryl chukled a little. "Meh! I don't need help from them..." Mao hissed. "Sorry...he's always like that..." Almaz said. "well, that's Mao for you..." sapphire smiled.

And so, they spent their time talking to each other.

"Well, i going back to the room..." Vayne leaving them with Sulpher. "Oh,sure...get some rest..." Rozalin replied. On the way, he met Karen. When they crossed, she pat his shoulder,and then said. "I warn you,Vayne...don't use that power ever again...it's dangerous..." she said with a flat tone. _'huh?'_ he was stuned hearing that. Then she leaved him alone with sulpher. "What's that supose to mean?" Sulpher said with a bit anger. "I don't know...let's just...get back to the room..." He replied.

**Meanwhile...**

"Vayne...i've warned you...don't use it ever again..." Karen was talking to herself on the rooftop. It was already night. Everyone had fallen asleep. "Well, you did. And it's up to him now..." Astral added. _**"it's useless,Karen..."**_ a voice called. _**"I'ts useless for you to do anything..."**_ he continued. "No! I must try!" Karen yelled at the voice.

"_**Heh...He didn't wished for it now...but, he will wish for it...soon or later...and i will be waiting till the time arrived...hmhmhm..." **_It replied,then vanished into the night sky. And once again Karen said to herself. "You've been warned,Vayne..." Then she returned to her room.

Chapter 5 End

**Please review, and wait for the next chapter,okay? **

**Thanks for reading,guys! Bye for now...**


	6. The Harvest Lake

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes**

**Oops!**

**Overlord-Lucia: Yay! chapter 6 is here! Happy dance with me,Roxis!**

**Roxis : Hell No!**

**Overlod-Lucia : Meanie!**

**Jess,Anna,Nikki : ...**

**Roxis : Vayne, could you just read the whole text that the author gave you earlier so we can start the story? +bad mood+**

**Vayne : Oh,okay. So first, she is soo sory for delaying the story ,'Again'. And she said she wanted you guys to enjoy this chapter.**

**Overlord-Lucia : and the 'Trash talk with Overlord-Lucia' will be done in every start and ending of this story, like what we just did.**

**Vayne : Author, i want to ask something-**

**Jess: not much time left let's start it!**

**Nikki : Enjoy!**

**Vayne : Wait!**

Chapter 6 : The Harvest Lake

A few weeks had passed after they arrived at the alliance. Well,they're pretty used to the 'crazy' condition of the alliance. As prinny boms are floating over sometimes, duels are often happen and stuffs.

"Guys! Lucia would like to have a talk with you!" Hanako called. "Coming!" Jess replied the little girl. "Let's go..." Jess added. And they went downstairs, to the leader's office. "Oh, you've came..." Lucia said closing the book she was reading. "What do you want to talk?" Vayne asked. "It's about the black phoenix..." she started. "I believe you've hear it from Karen." She continued. "Um...yes..."Jess replied.

"You'll be sent to the 'Dark Inferno' to defeat the black phoenix. With the netherworld heroes." She explained. "Whaa...!?" Nikki exclaimed. "Isn't it a bit too early for us to go on a such dangerous mission?" Jess added. "You're right Jess, but you will search help during this quest." Lucia replied searching for a piece of paper on her folder.

"Ah! Found it! Ehem..." she cleared her throat.

"You will need help from the 'Three Legendary Mage' wich you will find with the help from The 'Positive kirin' and the 'Negative Kirin', the 'Harvest Goddes' and "Mage Guardian'. And you might need help from 'Angel Summoner' for easier search for the mages." She continued. "Also not to forgget you might wanna check some secret areas...like the west forest and other demension. I will ask our demension guide, Friday to be prepared at any time." she said another long spech.

"That's a lot to do..." Roxis added.

"Well, not really i say...because you will get help from the netherworld heroes, it will be much easier." Lucia replied in a smile.

"But, they may have a few request for you to complete. Good luck then..." she continued. Then they leaved the room. Outside the room, the netherworld heroes already waiting for them.

"Hey, we're leaving next week, so prepare for it!" Fuka called them.

"I have never been outside the netherworld. I so nervous..." Taro said to himself.

"Hey, make sure you gys prepared youself,kay?" Laharl remined them.

As a few days passed, they're packing for the long journey they'll have soon. "Hey, have you ever been outside the capital,vayne?" Karen asked. "Um...no i guess...i've always live in the mountain areas near here..." he replied. "Oh! Really? guess i have to giude you guys again,huh?" she chuckled.

"You know,Karen...you look a lot like one of my classmate...honest..." Vayne said.

"Really? I do?" she replied.

"Yeah...she looks a lot like Alice, our classmate..." Jess added.

"Maybe it's a coincidence..." she smiled.

The night passed as Karen sat on the rooftop alone with Astral again. She sighed at the night sky full of stars. Suddenly,the same voice greet her once more. He appeared in front of Karen and Astral

"_**You still trying? I told you it's useless...there's nothing you can do..."**_ he laughed.

"Would you just shut up once in a lifetime! Man, you never listen to me,you know?" She yelled.

"_**Whatever...you know i will never stop until the right time arrived..."**_the male smirked.

"Just...go already! You have no right beeing here, you jerk!" She yelled once more.

"_**I shall watch over that boy, and when the time had come...hmhmhm..." **_he laughed evilly once more, before he vanished.

"..." she was silent for a few mintuets.

"Karen, how was it going?" Lucia came to the rooftop.

"So far...it's pretty good i say..." she replied.

"Remember, we have to prevent it from happening again...we cannot let the same thing happen." She added.

"Sure...i'll try my best..." she said watching the night sky.

"You know, Lucia...there's something i'm wondering about and i want to ask you..." Karen asked

"Sure, what is it?" Lucia replied with a smile.

"It's about my father. Is he really...?" she asked her with a furious eye.

"That's something even i can't answer...you have to look for it by yourself

**The next day...**

"Guys, are you ready,yet? We're leaving soon..." Almaz called them.

"They're soo late...!" Etna groaned.

"Calm down miss Etna..." Flone said.

"Guys! Be quick will ya?" Fuka called them.

"Big sis is right..." Desco added.

"Be there in a minute..." jess replied."What is she doing there?" Nikki wonder what is Karen doing. Vayne and co. Was actually waiting for Karen who's talking with Lucia and another member of the alliance. That took a few minute, causing the depart time got delayed a lot.

"We're leaving!" Karen said leaving the hall.

"Don't forget it,okay?" Lucia said with a serious look on her face.

"I won't..." she replied.

"Karen, what are you talking about?" Vayne asked. "It's nothing...just some words from her." She replied with a relaxing tone, like she isn't nervous about this quest. "Let's go..." Hanako called. "Sure..." Vayne replied. And soon, they're vanished from the sight of everyone.

"You sure to give her that job? Cause' i am not sure, you know..." one of the alliance member that Karen and Lucia talked with earlier.

"It's okay...she can do this...it's something that only she can do...no one else can..." Lucia replied with a smile.

"We should go to the east forest and look for a big tree...that's where the 'Goddes Mayuri' lives..." Karen said reading the map that Lucia gave them yesterday. "But be careful with some monster around the area, they say it's pretty strong.

"I don't care! I'm gonna beat them up no matter who they are!" Laharl yelled.

"Haah...he's never gonna change, does he?" Rozalin said with a _sweatdrop_.

"That's Laharl for you..." Etna chuckled.

A few hour passed, and they decided to take a rest at a lake.

"Hey, let's take a break here...i'm tired..." Hanako sighed.

"Good idea...let's take a break here...the view is nice,too..."Taro added.

A they're joking around, Karen sat all alone by herself and Astral. Vayne tried to approach her, wanting to talk to her and know her better. "Say, Karen..." He started. "Hm,yes? What is it?" she replied while making something out of the flower she founded.

"I..would like to know...about your personal life. That is if you don't mind..." he said.

"No i don't mind at all..." she smiled.

"I lived with astral since my parents are dead ten years ago..." she started. "Then, i lived with Astral on a cottage near the mountai over there..." she pointed at a mountain. "Hey, i used to live at the mountain over there..." he interrupted. "Really?" she replied. "Yes. I lived with sulpher after my father died..." He added.

"Shall we get back to the story?" she asked.

"Oh, sure..." he gave her a small smile.

"Well, after a few years, came by our house and offered me to go to Al-Revis. That is when i just quit my old academy. And i accepted it, so i entered for the last year only, that it when i knew about you and your workshop..." she smiled. "Look! It's a flower ring..." she said it happily while showing him a ring made out of a small flower. "It's beautiful. You often do this?" he asked her. "Well, since i have a small garden on my backyard, i often do this with Astral..." she replied the boy.

"And she sold those rings to get some money..." Astral Intercept.

"Astral! I told you not to said that in public..." She hugged her tight.

Vayne can only see them arguing without being able to say anything. Around two hour passed since they took a break.

"Hey! Let's get going,guys!" Adell asked.

"Yeah, we should get going by now." Mao added.

And so, they continued their walk to the Harvest Lake.

Chapter 6 End

**Overlord-Lucia : YAY! Finished it!**

**Vayne : Um...author, i wanna ask something...**

**Overlord-Lucia : What is it?**

**Vayne : Why do you call it 'Trash talk with Overlord-Lucia'?**

**Jess: Yeah. Why?**

**Overlord-Lucia : because it's not important at certain times and some dump infos maybe told on the story. Oh! The Alliance leader, Lucia is from the game Pangya Fantasy Golf. So it's the third game i crossovered with Mana Khemia...**

**Lucia : I'm from Pangya delight season 4 to be exact.**

**Overlord-Lucia : stay tuned for more chapter! Bye!**

**Lucia : And don't forget to review,okay?**


	7. A New Comrade

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes**

**Overlord-Lucia : Roxis, just do a happy dance with me once,will ya?**

**Roxis : I said Never! Author,you've asked me thousand times...**

**Fuka : Author, if he said no, then it's a no... +sweatdrop+**

**Overlord-Lucia : FINE! +Bad Mood+**

**Lucia : Okay, to the author's note! +a bit panic+ First, she want you guys to know that most of the chara here are OC, so please be aware of it. And some character may be OOC. And last but not least, enjoy the fic,kay? Oh, and Karen's skill, all of it was created from the author.**

**Karen : Of course. I'm an OC,you know? +pout+**

**Jess : Oh, and some theory and items from the story may be from original comic/game. And some may be created by the author herself. And she is very sorry for any typo during the story.**

**Anna : and please RnR the story, the author would apreciate it very much.**

**Pamela & Nikki : Well, Enjoy the Story!**

Chapter 7 : A New Comrade

A calm journey turns into some mess as they fought the monster in the area near the Harvest Lake. As they tried to reach the big tree, they're having a pretty hard time on the way.

"DAMN, HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS!?" Laharl yelled while slashing the enemies.

"Just calm down, i'll find it's weakness!" Karen replied.

"Make it quick,Karen! I'm getting tired here!" Fuka groaned while fighting along with Desco.

"Big sis is right!" Desco added.

"Im trying,I'm trying!" She yelled back.

After a while buying some time for karen, she finaly found a way to get out of this trouble. Well, it took her a while to do it. But it turns out pretty well.

"FOUND IT!" She yelled. "It's weakness is fire! Adell, Laharl!" she continued.

"Got it!" both of them yelled.

"Crimson Flame!" Adell yelled, then charged at the enemies with a fire on his fist, it hit a few row of the enemies and some are dead by now.

"Meteor Impact!" now it's the time for that freakin' overlord kid to get into action. As he rode on a big meteor, charging into the enemies, along with some fires. And cause a huge explosion.

"is it even legal to do that?" Jess and Nikki asked with a _sewatdrop_.

"In the netherworld, yes...but they're used to do this so i gues it legal for them..." she chuckled.

"..." Vayne and the others can only watch those netherworld heroes slaying those monsters and after a while they reached the big tree where the lake was lived by the harvest Goddes.

"Where is she?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, i don't see her anywhere..." Nikki added.

While everyone was mumbling, Karen approached the big lake near the tree. Vayne noticed that and tried to ask asked what is she doing.

"Er..Karen, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Um...Lucia told me that if we didn't find her anywhere, we may throw this into the lake to call her..." she started. "Legend says she will come out when someone throw a resource such as fruit,grains of vegetable..." she started.

"Here goes..." she said while throwing a sweet lando to the lake. As there is a small splash on the lake, a light gathered, and reveal a girl with aqua hair, and tosca dress with yellow belt. It was the Harvest Goddes,Mayuri.

"Who summoned me?" she asked with a soft voice.

"It's me who summoned you..." Karen replied.

Everyone who heard that came to the lake and check what's going on. Well, the gossed had beem founded, now only to confirm that will she join forces with them?

"What do you want,dear...what can the Harvest Goddes help you with?" she asked.

"Please, help us...lend us you power to defeat the black phoenix..." she replied.

"Well, i do want to beat him, so i can help you. but in a condition..." she said softly with a warm smile on her face.

"What is it? Tell us...anything..." Rozalin said.

"Bring me the 'silver rose' that had been guard by the 'Holy Priest,Hecade'. You can find her on the 'Rose Garden' Only then i will join you guys, and by then i shall wait..." she said and then shattered into small lights.

"So, we have to find that silver rose so she will join us?" Hanako repeated what the goddes just said. "Sounds pretty easy..." Mao said. "I say no." Karen iterrupted. "What?" Valvatorez was a bit shocked. "I heard that she had guard that rose for a long time and they say she's pretty strong..." she added. "We can just punch her can we?" Laharl replied. "Just trust me this time, will ya laharl?" Karen groaned. "Hmph! Fine!" Laharl seems in a bad mood.

"You know, she seem like she knows everything about what we need..." Vayne said.

"Really? Well,she seems like she did..." Jess chuckled.

"So i guess we can trust her on this situation,then..." Anna added.

So they went to the Rose Garden, searching for the Holy Priest. When they got there, colorful roses are all over the garden. Any color is there. "This is the Rose Garden,right?" Hanako asked." duh,Isn't it obvious? Of course it is..." Karen replied. "Let's look for her..." Anna added. So they started to look over that huge Rose garden. Then Karen looked at a big stone that looks like it blocks something. "Huh? What's this?" she mumbled. "What's the matter,Karen?" Vayne asked.

"There's a hole on the stone..." she tried to confirm what it is.

"What is it? Do you know that it is?" he added.

"It's a hole of a brush..." she replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he look confused.

"This is...Wait a minute! Astral, you remember this brush,right?" she asked astral.

"Yes. It was the one that you pick up years ago..." she replied.

"Yeah. Let me check my bag..." she shuffle her bag, searching for a brush. Vayne and Sulpher only stand and waiting for her. "Ah! Found it!" she took out a silver brush from her bag. Then she put the brush on the hole on the stone.

The stone moved, revealing a path. "Vayne, let's go..." they walked inside, leaving the others that didn't notice them. Inside,crystals are decorating the wall. "Wow, it's pretty..." she smiled. "We should reach the end to find her don't we?" Vayne sighed. "Let's just go..." Astral replied. So, they continued to walk inside the cave. Then they reached the end, the silver rose was in front of them. Suddenly the silver rose glows gently, and a girl descent.

It was the holy priest. She had a short aqua hair, and she wears a pure white dress while holding a triangle sepcter. "I'm Hecade. What can i do for you? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"We are here for the silver rose..." Karen replied.

"I see...Well, i need to know why do you need it." She asked.

"Because, we need it for our quest...we're told to do so." Vayne said.

"Is that it?" she asked again.

"I guess so..." he replied again.

"Then i can't give it to you..." she said it harshly.

All of them are silent for a while. They must think of an answer that will allows them to gaint the rose. Then Karen stands before her, and said something. "It's not the only thing!" she yelled. "It's because...that rose will lead us, so that we can stop the black Phoenix!" she exclaimed.

"You...want to defeat the Black Phoenix?" Hecade's eyes are widen.

"Y,Yes..." Vayne replied nervously.

"May i know both of your names,please?" she replied.

"Karen. It's Karen Ivona." She said.

"And your name, young man?" she asked him.

"It's Vayne Aurelius." Hearing that, Hecade's eyes are once more widen. "Karen, and Vayne. You both had gain my trust. I shall now give you the Silver Rose." She said, giving the the rose. "And i Shall acompany you along your Journey..." she continued.

"Vayne? Karen? You inthere?" Anna Called.

"They're calling you. But,Karen, there's something i want to talk about..." Hecade said.

"Yo go first. I'll catch up..." Karen smiled.

"Okay,then." Vayne leave the cave.

After he leaved both of them alone, Hecade started."Vayne Aurelius, he's Theofratus'..." Hecade said."Yes..." Karen replied."And you're also his, am i right?" she continued."exactly..." she replied again."Why did you change your name?" she asked.

"There is a reason why i did that..." She replied rather sadly.

"Let's go, everyone awaits..." Hecade leaved the cave along with karen. At the entrance of the cave, everyone was waiting for them. "I'm back..." she waved her hands while walking " And she'll acompany us along." Karen added.

"Really? Let's get back to the Harvest Lake then..." Fen said. Along the walk back to the Harvest Lake, Vayne was curious about what happen in that cave when he leaved Karen and Hecade alone. "Karen, what did she said when i leaved you guys?" he asked. "Oh, it was nothing." She replied.

"Oh..okay,then..." he was still curious about what happen. But it doesen't really matter now that they've got the item they need, they just have to get back to the Harvest Goddess now. This journey is far from end. More danger awaits. Will they be able to do it?

Chapter 7 End

**Overlord-Lucia : Yay! This chapter is finally finished! +happy+**

**Anna : We didn't get much speech on this chapter,huh?**

**Overlord-Lucia : sorry, i'm working on the scenario... (T.T)**

**Jess : thans for reading this fic. And please ?**

**Roxis : If you have any questions, just leave an Inbox, and it will be answered on the next chapter.**

**Overlord-Lucia : Let's do crossdressing to celebrate this fic! +Crazy mode on+**

**Vayne & Roxis : What the-!?**

**Pamela : Oh, come on...it's gonna be fun.**

**Laharl : I doubt that. +facepalm+**

**Adell : tell me about it...**

**Overlord-Lucia : Come on,everybody! Let's have some fun! +Drags everyone into the dressing studio+**


	8. A Mysterious Someone

**Mana Khemia : Al-Revis Heroes**

**(Some of the cast fainted from the crossdressing event)**

**Overlord-Lucia : Oops! I take it far too seriously,didn't i? +Chuckle+**

**Anna : author, please don't do the crossdressing again... (-_-")**

**Overlord-Lucia : oh,okay...Pamela, author's note please!**

**Pamela : Ohkaaay! First thing first, the author does not own Mana Khemia or Disgaea. NIS did. And warning, Character maybe OOC, the story's plot is kinda dumb. And the character's Death is on the later chapter. Maybe near the ending.**

**Fuka : and the grammar may be worst than you thougt, coz the author is indonesian, sorry about that.**

**Hanako : Auhtor, i was just wondering. Who's gonna be dead in the later chapter?**

**Overlord-Lucia : Hanako, If i tell you now who's gonna die, won't it be a whole spoiler to the whole character death thingy?**

**Roxis : She's got a point there...**

**Adell : True...**

**Overlord-Lucia : plus, there's might be more than one person who will die. I think...**

**Nikki : Well, it's starting!**

Chapter 8 : A Mysterious Someone

"Guys! Hurry up!" Beryl called.

"Wow, since when did she got fired up?" Sapphire wonder.

"I Dunno...just now?" Desco replied.

"Let's just get back to the Harvest Lake, so we can give it to her..." Vayne remined them. "Sure, let's..." Rozalin replied. And so, they went back to the Harvest Lake to give her the Silver Rose. "Oh,you've come back sooner than i thought." she smiled. "Yes. And we brought you the Silver Rose." Hanako gave her the rose.

"Ah, just as i expect. You can take a rest there. I need to talk with Karen." So everyone rest at the Harvest Tree, Hanako and Jess are playing with the animals.

"Karen, that silver-haired male. Was he..." she asked.

"True. He was..." she smiled.

"And he was an artificial mana, created by him?" Mayuri asked again.

"Yes. He was created by him..." she replied.

"But if you're also his, why did you dyed your har to deep blue? I thought your hair was supose to be..." Mayuri said. "There's a readon why i did it..." Karen smiled rather sadly. "Oh, i see..." she replied. "But, you're going to help us, won't you?" Karen asked. "Well, since you bring me the Rose, i should." She smiled. "Oh, and you may need this..." Mayuri gave her a small white gem.

"What is this?" she aksed.

"It's the stone that summons the Positive Kirin. You need it,right?" she said.

"Oh,yes. Thanks very much." She replied. And she walked and call the others. "Guys, we've got it! Let's ,move on,shall we?" she asked. "Oh,sure. Let's go..." Anna replied. "So, we've founded the first one, so how do we find the negative one?" Fenrich asked. "Well, there's a library near here that's full of book about info of the Kirins, the Mage Guardian, and other legends..." Rozalin said.

"Then we can go there to find some info,right?" Athina added.

"Yes. Let's go then..." Etna replied. So they went there to look for that book. As they get there, a staff greeted them. "Ah,Rozalin." the girl said. "Yeah, Kyle. It's me..." Rozalin replied. "So, what brings you here? You know you haven't been here for a while." Kyle replied. "Yeah. I'm just gonna take a look for the book. You know the one that we read when we're child,right?" Rozalin asked. "Well, yes. But i don't remember exactly where it is. So you gotta look for it..." She laughed nervously.

"..." Fenfen sighed.

"Oh c'mon guys, let's just look for it..." Fuka said.

"You're right..." Athina replied.

So, they searced all over the place, well it didn't took long to find it. Thanks to Flonne's clumsy personality. She wanted to take a look at the book on the higher shelf, and manage to get herself covered in a pile of books. "Ow ow ow!" she whimpered. "Flonne, are you okay?" Hanako asked. "Guys, Look!" Etna pointed at an old book with a golden yellow cover. "I think that's the book..." Rozalin mumbled.

"Really?" Jess was very curious about the book.

"I am very sure. I used to read this when i was a kid..." she replied.

"Let's take a look,shall we?" Anna asked.

"Sure..." Val replied.

So they take a look, but not all the pages. Only the one that contains info about the others that they need, it was pretty thick for a book, so they keep it inside Jess' bag.

"Hey, let's just rest here tonight." Athina smiled.

So, they rest at the hotel near there, and went to its hot spring."It feels greaat..." Taro sighed in relief. "Tell me about it." Mao added. Yeah, they enjoyed their time at the hot spring, but not really for Vayne. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"_...ayne...Vayne..."_

"Huh? What's that?" Vayne could swear he heard a voice of a female. But the others didn't even notice from the voice, it's really similar to Karen's, but this one's more mature.

"_Finally...i can talk to you..." _the voice sounds happy.

"W-Who are you!?" Vayne said that, but the others didn't even hear what he said.

"_It has been a while, Vayne..."_ she chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" he asked nerveously.

'_i can't tell you now. But continue this journey, and you'll find the answer...' _the voice replied, before vanished.

"Vayne...?" Taro called.

"H-huh!?" he was snapped from his wonderland. "Yes?" he replied. "Let's get back. It's getting dark." Adell added. "Oh, sure..." then they all left the hot spirng. When Vayne enterd the hotel room, he found Karen was writing something. "Karen? Whay are you doing?" he started. "Oh, nothing. I was just writing my Journal..." she quickly closed the book. Well, seeing the cover Vayne noticed that it was her diary. But he didn't ask her about it.

"Guys, let's get some sleep. We got to leave early tomorrow." Jess said. So everyone went to get some sleep. "Karen, you're not going to get some sleep?" Nikki asked. "No, i'm used to sleep late... i'm gonna take a look at the stars..." she leaved the room with Astral.

...

"Good thing he didn't notice that diary book of yours a while ago..." Astral said.

"Yeah. I hope i can keep that a secret until the time..." she smiled rather sadly.

"_**Never give up,eh?"**_ that male voice started.

"Good, it's HIM again!" Astral groaned.

"Calm down..." Karen added.

"_**Just when will you give up,Karen?" **_ he asked.

"_She'll never give up! Not to someone like you!" _the female voice that Vayne heard earlier yelled.

"**You just watch..."** the male voice disappeared, so with the female one.

"..." Astral sighed.

"Let's just go back. I'm getting bored now..." Karen yawns.

And so, the day ended. But in Vayne's dreams, he was still curious about that girl voice that he heard earlier. Will he be ever to find out the truth? Still, this story if far from end. Will they be able to finish it, or will they fail before they finish it?

**Chapter 8 End**

**Vayne : Finally, we finished this chapter!**

**Overlord-Lucia : Let's celebrate with another Cross-dressing!**

**All : NO!**

**Overlord-Lucia : Fine...**

**Etna : author, You forget to write the script for chapter 9...**

**Overlord-Lucia : Oh, yeah! Sorry, i'll get to it.**

**Flonne : Hey, let's have a slumber party! Pillow fight! +Hit Beryl with a pillow+**

**Beryl : Oh i'm gonna get you! +chase Flonne with a pillow+**

**Etna : i wanna Join!**

**Hanako : me too!**

**Valvatorez : this is a disaster... +facepalm+**

**Overlord-Lucia : please Review, guys!**

**All : Bye for Now!**


End file.
